


Wakefulness

by soncnica



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Sam can't sleep, Season/Series 01, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23715823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soncnica/pseuds/soncnica
Summary: Laying in bed, in the middle of the night, trying to ease your brother away from nightmares ... it's all in the job description of being a big brother.
Kudos: 14





	Wakefulness

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I own nothing and I'm sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes you might find.  
> Story 1st written -> Aug 19, 2008

"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"You awake?"

"I am now." _'m just waiting for you to say something._

"Yeah?" _I don't know what to say._

"Yeah now that you've woken me up with your," Sam could see Dean wave his hand up in the air in search of a word, "wakefulness."

"My what?"

"Wakefulness."

"'s that even a word?"

"I dunno, you tell me, geek."

"Probably is in the daylight." He sighed in the dark room.

Silence. And Dean's breathing.

_Sam this has got to stop._

"Go to sleep Sammy." _'m here, you're gonna be fine._

"'s Sam." _I know you are._

"Whatever." _Always were._

Silence. And a buzz of a fly.

"Sam?" _This has got to stop, man._

"Yeah?" _I don't know if I can make it stop._

"Still awake?" _We'll figure it out._

"God, man, just go to sleep." _Let it be._

"Don't get pissed at me, you're the one who can't sleep." _'m just trying to help you here._

"Fine." _I know._

"Fine." _Well, you should know._

Silence. And Sam's breathing.

"Just don't snore." _Don't leave yet._

"What are you talking about? I don't snore." _'m right in the next bed, Sam. 'm not leaving.  
_

Chuckle…he would almost choke on it lying on his back like that: "Man, Dean you saw logs like your life depends on it." _It's good to hear you._

"I do not." _Anything to distract you._

"Oh dude, you so do." _Thanks._

"Shut up and go to sleep, Sam." _You're gonna be fine, I'll be sawing logs next to ya, don't worry._

"Fine." _Thanks._

"Fine." _You're welcome._

Silence that was interrupted by Dean's thought swimming deep in his brain… _a little banter, Sammy, anything to distract you from your nightmares._

"Bitch." _Are we done now Sam? Are you O.K.?_

"Jerk." _Yeah we are._

"God." A growl. _Sleep tight, Sam._

"Nah, just Sam." _You too, Dean._

And they turned around on their side, away from each other. Dean towards the window and Sam towards the bathroom door.

They slept until the alarm clock woke them up in the bright morning…and you don't wanna know what happened to that unlucky alarm clock. Let's just hope that the rest of the trash in the trashcan gave it a nice funeral.

**The End.**


End file.
